The Silent Years
by llalinall
Summary: An accident sends Kyoko in a coma to the hospital and she awakens with amnesia. Ren, devastated and spiraling into mad depression, exiles himself. After 2 years, he returns only to fulfill a promise he made with the president. How will Ren fight the growing feelings of desire/love that he's sworn off?Will Kyoko remember the feelings of the past as they act one last time together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ya'll!**

 **I recently started getting in to Skip Beat again. I was looking for fanfiction to read and I realized there weren't many out right now. I literally just came up with this today. I have a skeleton of an outline in my head. I hope you enjoy, I wanted to add something dramatic to the Skip Beat fanfiction world. It may seem intense or OOC right now. Everything will make sense in the end, I promise you. Nothing will seem very OOC once you understand what is going on. This chapter and the next will serve like prologues to the main story.  
**

 **Anyways, Happy reading! Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The moon shined brightly on streets of Tokyo. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. There was no breeze. It was late and few people roamed the streets at this late hour. It was a relatively calm evening almost tranquil. Few cars passed on the streets. Footsteps could be heard. They had a sound of urgency. The shoes clicked on the sidewalk. The owner of the shoes had a very troubled look. His heart was racing and sweat was beginning to form above his brow. _Where did she go?_ He thought with anxiety. His started to jog as he looked around and panic began to seep in. He felt dizzy and his head seemed to spin.

"Kyoko!" he listened for only a moment and heard silence. The man of 24 looked around brushing his hand through his dark locks. He felt like he was going insane. He had to find her. He would search the whole damn world if he had too.

"Kyoko, PLEASE!" He yelled, now running. He could see the golden eyes in his memory full of tears and anguish. He felt his heart twist in pain. He stopped. He was panting and in full sweat. He looked at the sky and tears began to fall. He could only imagine how much pain she was feeling right now. His mind was trying to re-trace what happened. His mind felt fuzzy and it continued to spin. How did he get in that situation? How was he going to explain it to her when he didn't even know what happened?

 _Where could she be?_ His mind screamed.

 _The park._ He thought. _She has to be there_. He ran, his lungs burned as he inhaled the cold air. He felt the world spinning and his vision become blurred. He stumbled as few times but nothing was going to stop him. He ran towards the park, the park that had so much meaning for them. He could see the park and there she sat on the swing. She sat hunched over. He walked frantically to her. Her whole being was shaking as she sobbed.

"Kyoko.." He said somberly. She continued to weep. He walked closer to her, closing the distance. He placed his hand on her head.

"Take your hand off me." Kyoko whispered bitterly. He felt the sting of her words and quickly moved his hand. He tried to figure out what to say.

"Kyoko. I honestly do not know what is going on, I- Lets just talk." His voice was shaking as he looked at her.

" I don't want to hear it." She looked at him. Her eyes were filled with hurt and disappointment.

"I can't even explain what happened. I'm not even sure what is happening. I don't know how I got in that situation" His voice trembled as he replied frantically. She looked at him in disgust.

"Really." She paused, choking back tears. She looked at the sky for a moment. "I really can't believe it." She said silently to herself and then looked at him. "I don't understand it but I know what I saw. I remember an almost naked woman on top of you. You were half undressed. It looked like..." Her face looked pained. She stared at his dark eyes. "I don't want to talk to you. As I look at you right now, I see this image. I see this woman." Tears started to fall as she sobbed sorrowfully. She got up and started to pace back and forth. "I thought I could trust you. I thought you were someone who wouldn't hurt me. I guess I'm wrong. I can't trust anyone." Her eyes pierced Ren and she got up quickly and turned her back to him.

" I did not plan this-"

"Stop. I can't take this. I need to think by myself. I don't want to talk to you right now." She began to walk away from him. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her hand

" Let me try to ex-"

"Please I beg you I don't want to talk to you! I can't do this right now. I need to be by myself." She ripped her hand out of his grip and walked briskly away. He had to resolve this. He had to explain. He watched her run. He had a choice to run after her or watch her disappear into the cityscape. He looked at her and he would always choose her.

"KYOKO!" He yelled. She ignored him and began to run. He felt the world spinning around him as he began to chase her.

"Kyoko, stop!" He saw her running and she began to cross the street. Everything seemed to slow down in that precise moment. He saw the headlights coming closer and closer.

 _No_. He thought _. This cannot happen again._

Tears began to fall. Kyoko was violently hit by the car. Her fragile body was thrown and she rolled across the street. Blood began to seep on the pavement and her body lay there in silence.

" Kyoko!" Ren stumbled over to her motionless body. His whole being started to shake and his whole world seems to be crumbling before him. Panic and pain surged through his veins. He fell to his knees.

"Where's my phone" He struggled to grab the phone from his pocket. His head continued to spin. _I have to call for help, I have to make it._ He could feel his consciousness slowly slip from him. With more urgency he dialed the emergency number. _Please. Let her be alive, let her be alive_ he chanted in his head. His breath became jagged and shallow.

" Please help. Kyoko was just hit by a car. Please I don't know what to do. I-" he could barely speak and the whole world seem to fade to black.

 _Kyoko..._

Beeeeep. _silence_.

Beeeeep. _silence_

Beeeeep. _silence_

He felt a sharp pain as he tried to open his eyes.

"Ren." He heard a low male voice whisper. He opened his eye. The sterile hospital lights blared in his eye. He looked at the familiar male silhouette.

The president looked at him concerned. _He is not doing good_.

"How are you doing?" Lory asked softly. The president looked exhausted, his eyes were red.

"Wh- Where's Kyoko" Ren eyes shot open as he tried to get up.

"Stop." Lory made him lay back down.

"Where am I? Is she ok." He asked frantically. He looked at Lory desperately for answers.

" Wait a second. Take a deep breath. I will explain everything, just listen." Ren took a deep breath and laid back down.

" Right now you are in the hospital. You are currently a patient and you should be released later this evening or should I say morning" Lory looked at the clock, 4 am.

" Just tell me what is going on with Kyoko. I can't-" Ren could vividly remember her small frame being pushed to the ground. He remembers the blood. Tears started to form and panic raced through his blood.

"I'm getting to that. She is currently in surgery. She's in critical condition but she is alive." Ren felt some comfort that she was alive but that did not stop him from worrying.

"She should be getting out very soon. I suggest you relax and wait." Lory said calmly.

"How can I relax? She is in surgery. She was hit by a car because of me. "Ren's chest tightened " I tried to chase her. I shouldn't have. It only made it worse." Ren began to breathe shallowly.

" None of this is your fault, Ren. Do not blame yourself. You did nothing wrong." Lory became concerned as he looked at the despair he was in.

" She... I..." his world began to shatter.

 _Why am I cursed? Why do I hurt the ones that mean the most to me?_

He remembered Rick's dead body. He remembered Kyoko's still body on the street. He grabbed his watchless wrist. He thought he would never have to wear it again. He was wrong.

"Ren, stop what you're thinking. I haven't seen you look like that since when you first came here."

The door opened and the doctor looked at Lory.

"May I have a few words with you?"

"Yes of course." Lory moved over to the doctor.

Ren looked at them trying to focus in on their conversation

"He should be discharged within the next 30 minutes. Kyoko just got out of surgery successfully. The only thing is," The doctor paused. "It isn't the best. As of right now she is in a coma." Ren tensed as he heard the news

"Oh my God, what does this mean?" Lory asked.

"We can only hope she wakes up but that isn't always certain. She could be a vegetable for the rest of her life."

Ren let the words the doctor spoke echo in his head.

 _Her life is ruined. I am cursed. I have to leave. I need to leave. I will leave._

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this! Feel free to review! Be a hater or a lover, you're choice.**

 **I wanted to write a fanfiction that was melodramatic in nature. I was thinking how can I make extreme situations work in the world of Skip Beat. I found an answer to my question, so I decided to write it. I'll be updating in the future. Stay tuned to see how this chapter and following ones fits into the whole puzzle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So yes I know I suck at this whole fanfiction thing because I finally have an update on this after a year and my other fic Buy a Wife is very much neglected. Recently I re-read all of skip beat and the feels are strong. I then remembered that I was writing this and was like this is really awesome and I want to continue this story. Hopefully you will enjoy this story. It will be slightly melodramatic but there will be some humor because it's based off of Skip Beat. Please review! I love reviews it really inspires me to write more and I love hearing from all of you!**

 **I do not own Skip Beat, just saying you guys know the drill.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter two.

Tsuruga Ren looked out the window of his lush apartment. The blinds were slightly open and the rays of morning were starting to illuminate the room. He had a soft headache and his eyes burned.

 _She's in a coma._ The words circled in his head like a marquee on the news. He looked at his suitcase and griped it tighter. He continued to stare across the city as he thought about the past 72 hours.

 _A woman in red, she had light brown hair._ He winced as he tried to remember more. _How did I meet her? How did it all happen? Why?_

His jaw tightened as he found no answers. All he knew that it was unacceptable and he would never forgive himself.

It became apparent to him that he was drugged, he knew that. Every time he tried to remember the details they seemed to fade away. He had to find answers but he couldn't stay in Tokyo another day nor could he be in Japan another day. He clutched his passport and looked at the watch that was his shackle.

It was time to leave. He looked at his empty apartment. He had a whole life here and so many things happened in this apartment. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could remember so many memories of her walking through the hallways. He could hear her laughter from the kitchen. He could remember her scent and touch. His heart tightened as he opened his eyes to the reality.

He needed to talk to the president and see Kyoko one last time before he left. He slowly walked to the front door and looked around one last time. He opened the door and left, leaving the memories and happiness he felt there.

* * *

He walked through the familiar halls of LME. It was the place where he grew as an actor and the place where he meet the love of his life. He walked to the elevators that lead to Lory Takarada's office. Once in front of the large dark wood doors, Sebastian led him in. There was Lory sitting on his couch wearing traditional Indian dress which had ornate patterns and beading.

" Please sit down." Lory pointed to the couch across from him and offered him tea. Ren nodded quietly accepting the tea but only taking a small sip and putting on the coffee table. Lory looked over the young man, his eyes seemed dark and empty. Lory's heart broke as he looked at him.

"Do you really have to do this?" Ren looked at him and his eyes flashed with determination.

"Takarada-san I must leave. I can't be here another day. " He said with urgency. Lory knew that he would say that. _I have to talk some sense into him_ . Lory searched in his mind on what would be the best way to do that. After a small moment of silence Lory opened his mouth.

"Ren, I have a feeling she would hurt more if you left. I know she still loves you. Didn't you make a promise to be by her side no matter what? Isn't leaving now being a coward? " Ren remembered the promise. He made that promise when he proposed to her. He wished he could keep that promise but every had changed.

"Well," Ren looked at his tea desperately. He could feel his heart shatter more as he was about to answer " I don't deserve her" He said in a whisper. He looked up at Lory.

" I've already hurt her President. I've lost the privilege to be by her side. I let another women ensnare me. I can never forgive myself. She doesn't need a guy that would make her feel so worthless. Even if it hurts she must move on, she will be happier in time. "

"That is not your fault! I've told you already, none of this is your fault. I know we don't understand all the details but we are working on it. Someone was trying to manipulate you and we don't know why but we're investigating. You don't need to exile yourself and you don't need to run away. It can all be figured out here. " Lory began to speak anxiously. " You have a successful career here, what about your jobs? This isn't just about your relationship with Mogami-san."

Ren already thought about all of this. He knew that he would disappoint many people but it was necessary.

"Nothing is holding me back from this decision. I understand that this isn't professional but this problem, this sin is what I need to take care of. I can't be happy here and I can't be successful here if she is in a coma." His mind could recall the image of her body on the asphalt. He could remember the smell of blood. He winced and closed his eyes. "Every day and every night the image of her helpless body would haunt me. I haunts me now. I would not be able function or even work at my best. I would only feel remorse, bitterness and self hate if I was successful while she's in that state. She is in a coma because of me."

"You are speaking nonsense Kuon!" Lory Takarada stood up knowing well that he used his real name. "Snap out of it! I know this is a psychological blow. I understand that. Just don't make such rash decisions. You need some time to calm down and come to your senses!"

Ren had never heard the president be so passionate. He looked at the clock on the wall he had 3 hours before his plane took off the America. Ren was silent for a moment.

" I have a plane to catch, I will have to leave very soon. I am forever indebted to you. You took me in and made me a better person. This time let me please leave here, I need this." Ren eyes looked at him directly. Lory knew with that look he couldn't convince him. He couldn't let him spiral into depression in exile either. He looked frantically for an answer in his mind. He had always been good at scheming. It then hit him.

"I will let you leave but under these conditions. You are breaking your contract with the company and I can't let you get away with it completely. Here is the deal." Lory got a piece of paper out and a pen", you are allowed to leave now but in the future when I tell you to come back you must. If I tell you to come back it is because of an acting opportunity which you shouldn't miss. " Lory wrote out the conditions on the paper and signed it.

"What do you say?" He handed him the paper and pen. Ren skimmed through it. He didn't want to sign the paper but part of him knew that there was no choice, it was the president. Even if he declined he would find a way to convince him. Ren didn't have enough time for that.

"You must give me time before you contact me. It cannot be soon." Ren gave the paper back. Lory looked at him with disdain but understood that Ren wouldn't be able to fully complete a job if he was emotionally not ready. He wrote it down on the contract and passed it back to Ren.

Ren looked at it again and then signed. He set the pen down and looked at Lory.

"Thank you and farwell" Ren got up and bowed. He left quickly before the president pulled anything else on him

He had one more stop before he left to the airport.

* * *

He entered the hospital with an uneasy stomach, knowing that he didn't deserve to see her again. He needed some closure before he left so he could live. He had his baseball cap on and a scarf on to detract attention from him. He went to the front desk and asked if he could visit Mogami Kyoko. He waited as one of the nurses searched her room number up on the computer.

"Ah, her room is 228 R, Just take the elevator up a level and go to the right and you will be able to find her room in that hallway, have a good day sir" The young woman smiled.

"Thank you" Ren quickly left and made his way to the elevator. Once he was on the right floor, he walked down the white tile hallway looking for 228 R. He made it to the door and put his hand on the stainless steel handle. He hesitated to open the door. He knew that he shouldn't be here but he was selfish. He slowly turned the handle and opened the door. Small rays of light shined into the room through the blinds. Beeping from a medical machines could be heard. His eyes looked around the room trying to avoid the helpless figure that was on the hospital bed. He finally laid his eyes on her. He felt like he was punched.

Her eyes were closed but bruises could be seen on her soft white skin. Tubes connected to her body and she lay there motionless except for the small amount of breathing that made her chest rise and fall.

He nervously approached her. He wished that he could have protected her. He wished that none of this happened to them. He pulled a chair up on her left side and sat down.

She looked so beautiful even when she was so helpless. He hesitantly reached his hand towards her face. He gently touched her cheek and traced his fingers across her nose and lips. He really still loved her but he felt so much pain just looking at her and touching her. He withdrew his hand and grabbed her hand. They were so small compared to his and he felt such simple joy when ever that hand was in his. He looked at the ring he gave her. It glistened in the light. He could feel his eyes water. None of the hopes or dreams that they built would come true.

"I'm so sorry Kyoko," He said as his voice trembled "you will be the only person I ever truly love. I can't make up for any of the wrongs I did. That is why I'm leaving to America. I know I'm a coward but when you wake up you'll hate me. I don't know if I could live with that. If I leave you will forget me and you can live a successful life without me. I know it will hurt you but you will live a beautiful and full life. I almost thought that our lives were too perfect and wonderful and I was right. Fate took it away from me. I am leaving you because I need to suffer for what happened. I don't know how that woman got me in that situation but it happened. I will never forgive myself for it." He tightened his grip on her fragile hand as he brought it close to his face" I must leave you. I wish that destiny will bring us together again in a different life. Please forget me and live a happy life. I will disappear. "

He let go of her hand and slowly got up. He bent over and kissed her gently on the forehead. This was the last time he was ever allowed to show her that he loved her. _This was the last time._ Ren thought. He looked at her hand and at the ring. He grabbed her hand and he carefully took the ring off her finger. He looked at it in his palm. There was so much hope in that ring. He clenched it tight till he could feel the diamond stab him. He quietly walked to the door and gazed at her . He would let this image burn in his mind when he longed for her. _I did that to her._ He let that echo through his mind and with that he left.

* * *

 **And with that we close this chapter! Thank you for making it to the end of the chapter. My heart hurts for Ren. Why did I come up with this?! Anyways I don't have this all planned out if any of you have suggestion for the future please enlighten me! I lost all my story notes on this so I'm working from scratch. Hopefully I update quicker next time. Thanks for being patient. The next chapter will be the beginning of the real story and it going to be exciting.**

 **I'm really excited about this fic because it is different than other fics I've read. I just wanted to add something different to the achieve that wasn't an AU. I will see you all next time! Till then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello my dear readers. I am back once again, I know I never update. I only update when I feel like it which is very unpredictable. Thanks for those who have been reviewing, I really appreciate it. Here is the next installment in the Silent Years. Let's figure out what the hell is going to happen to this couple. Please read and review! Your reviews really help me feel inspired and help me write! Here is chapter 3 now, action!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat.**

* * *

The air was stale and a calm buzz reverberated through the cabin. Tired eyed flight attendants bustled up and down the aisles while passengers slept. Mumbles and whispers could be heard along with the occasional flush of the laboratory. Tsuruga Ren sat with his seat inclined at a 45 degree angle. His eyes were closed imitating someone peacefully slumbering. He has a slight scowl on his face. The lines on his face seemed deeper and harder since his last trip over the Pacific 2 years ago. He listens to the small sounds on the airplane. He hears a child whine and a woman trying to hush the infant. He hears the aggravated mumblings of flight attendants. He hears a cough from a passenger on his right.

He tries to keep his mind in the present so it doesn't wander.' _Inhale, exhale_ 'he thought repeatedly. Focusing on his breathing didn't help, he still felt conflicted. Would he dare to admit that he was actually happy and excited to be coming back to Japan? Was he even allowed to feel that way? On the other hand, coming to Japan also made him feel more guilt, remorse, disgust and augmented loneliness. Those emotions quickly took over any feelings of happiness. " _You are here to fulfill your agreement. Act and go home'._ He chanted in his mind. He inhaled the cold air of the plane _._ He tried to make his exhalation steady but it came out rigid and shaky. _Maybe this is good, I deserve this as punishment._ He thought of the possibility of running into the woman who still held his heart captive. Seeing her would only dig the wound deeper and he knew that was his burden to bear. He reflected on the past two years of hell in America. It was hard trying to set foot as a half Japanese man into Hollywood. What made it even harder was his mind. He couldn't stop seeing her broken body on the asphalt. He tried to work more so his mind could be numb but there was no escape from the guilt that shackled him. Sometimes during free time he felt tempted to call her. He still had her number memorized and just wanted to hear her voice. He stopped himself every time. Frequently he wondered if she would ever contact him. She never did and he knew had amnesia after getting out of her coma. He told himself _At least she doesn't have to feel the pain. It's a good thing she's forgotten me. That means she never has to be involved with me again._ He ruminated on this. He remembered when he listened to the voicemail of Lory Takarada after a week being in the US. He felt so hurt that the memories only lived on in his mind. He called Lory Takarada telling him to not tell Kyoko about him and wipe his existence from her life. After arguing Lory surrendered and followed Ren's wishes. _What would have happened if she remembered everything..._ He was quickly taken out of thought as he heard the intercom turn on.

" We are about to land at Haneda International Airport, please be seated, buckle your seat belts and put your seat in the upright position. The weather is..."

Ren's heart froze at the sound, he was here. This was reality. He told himself that he needed to avoid her at all cost. _What if I do happen to meet her?_ _I have to have a plan_. He furrowed his brow in thought as the plane gradually descended to Haneda International Airport. He knew what he had to do. It would be hard but he was an actor.

* * *

The 22 year old stared intently at the ground as she did a plank. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Her brunette baby hairs clung to her face from the sweat.

"60, 61, 62..." She winced at every count. Her whole abdomen burned. She wanted to stop but she knew that she had to keep going.

"This is for beach photo shoot" She said through her clenched teeth, "69, 70, 71..."

 _Buzzzz. Buzzz. Buzzz_

Kyoko's concentration was broken and she quickly glanced at her phone. She looked at the screen as it lit up and vibrated. It read Yukihito Yashiro. Luckily she was prepared and had her Bluetooth head set on. She pushed the button and picked up his call.

"Good morning Yashiro-san" Kyoko managed to say without sounding like she was suffering. _80,81,82_... She thought as the burn in her abdomen increased.

"Kyoko-chan I had to change your schedule around this afternoon. The president wants to see you. He has a special work offer. I'm not sure what the details are but it seems important."

"niinnenwhejwke -"

" What? Kyoko-chan, are you ok?"

"NINTEY- NINE, 100!" Kyoko screamed into her head set. She let herself crumple onto the floor, Kyoko soon remembered that she was on the phone

" Kyoko-chan! Do I need to call the ambulance?! Are you ok? Answer me!"

"I'm so sorry Yashiro-san, I was just working out. I was planking and I made it to my goal. I'm sorry for worrying you..." Kyoko felt a little bit embarrassed. She took a deep breath put her full attention on her manager.

Yashiro chuckled. _She's still the same even after suffering from amnesia._

"Here is your schedule for the day. At 11, you have an interview with Rising magazine. At 12, you have another interview this time with NHK TV promoting your current drama. You have a break at 1:15 and this is where I changed your schedule at 2pm you have an important meeting with the president. It involves a work offer. I don't understand why he wants to meet with you personally but you never say no to the CEO of LME. Also, I won't be able to pick you up today. The president wants me run an errand for him. I'm not sure why me of all people, I'm a manager. Anyways, is it ok if you drive yourself today and I'll meet up with you at LME? I think you can handle this, right? After LME you'll be on set from 4pm till 10pm"

"Of course I can, two interviews will be easy. I'll see you at LME." Kyoko smiled and hung up. She then continued her exercises and then she would get ready for the day. Kyoko burned with curiosity about her future meeting with the president.

* * *

Yashiro sat in his car at the airport. _Who in the world am I picking up?_ He thought. He turned his mind back to the brief and bizarre conversation he had with Lory Takarada.

 _" Yashiro I have something urgent that you must do for me."_

 _" Yes President but what exactly is it?" Yashiro was still confused as to why it had to be him of all people._

 _" It is top secret, I don't want any news or publicity. Do you understand? You have to be careful or else this 'cargo' could be damaged. I know you're curious. You will have to wait for those answers. Everything will make sense when you pick up said 'cargo'. In fact, you'll know e-x-a-c-t-l-y what to do. That is all I can say to you. I'm going to hang-"_

 _"Wait! What exactly am I suppose to do?" Yashiro interjected_

 _"Oh, yes, listen carefully. I have precious 'cargo' coming off a plane in terminal 1 of Haneda International airport. You need to be at passenger pick up at 11:30 am. Not a second earlier and not a second later. Do you understand?_

 _"Yes, but sir can't you give me more of a description? How am I supp-"_

 _" Yukihito, you will know what do. I repeat, you will know what to do! I am going to have to end our call. Who knows who's listening to our phone call? Lory Takarada, out." The president quickly hung up, leaving Yashiro with more questions than he started with._

Yashiro sighed. _Well I guess there is only one way to find out what my exact purpose is._ He reflected as he looked at his watch that read 11:15 am. Yashiro got out of his car and started to walk towards terminal one.

He walked into the bustling airport. People walked hurriedly to the front desks of the airlines to check in luggage and print tickets. He looked around he saw foreigners laughing and some looking confused as they tried to find transportation into Tokyo. He continued to look around trying to find passenger pick up. He eventually saw signs that read passenger pick up/ baggage claim. He followed the signs till he made it to a large group of people. He looked at the group of people holding signs. _Maybe I could stand here and see if I can find this 'cargo' he's talking about. Knowing the president it would be obvious._ Yashiro looked at his watch 11:29 am. He looked across the crowd and he noticed English speakers. He looked at them and was sure they were Americans. _The US flight must have gotten out_. He thought and looked at his watch which now read 11:30 am. He looked up and scanned the area till there was a tall figure emerged from the crowd. He had glasses and a baseball hat on and it caught Yashiro's attention. _That person seems so familiar._ He looked at the tall figure approaching him. The person walked like a model and there was something about his face that said famous. His hair was a dark brown. _Who was it?_ The person stopped right in front of Yashiro. _There is someone with this height and with that hair... Wait a second!_

" Re-" Yashiro covered his mouth knowing that this was supposed to be a secret. He continued to muffle his astonishment with his hands. Yashiro struggled to keep his hand over his mouth. He knew he would say something he'd regret. He took a few deep breaths and looked at his old charge.

"Hello Yashiro-san, it has been awhile." Ren said with a small smirk. Yashiro looked at his face carefully. The lines on his face were deeper and there was something dark about his overall aura but it was definitely Tsuruga Ren in the flesh. Japan's heart throb, he became more sensational when he left. There were so many theories as to why he left to America. Japan was going to have a hay day now that he was back.

" What- How- When did this- I can't believe it. Wait." Yashiro stopped himself. He knew exactly what to do in this situation, the president was right.

"Let's get out of here, follow me" Yashiro pushed his glasses up and started to walk briskly through the crowd. He knew that Ren needed to stay unnoticed. He knew the longer they were in public, the more likely he'd risk a media frenzy. _Thank goodness Ren has a disguise; it isn't the best but better than nothing_ Yashiro thought.

"Let's get you to LME." Yashiro said behind him. Ren gave a slight nod. They quickly made their way through the energetic airport.

* * *

Kyoko looked at the large oak doors of the president's office. She took a deep breath to calm her heart. She felt a nervous excitement. She was taken back as the doors suddenly opened. Sebastian appeared in a butler uniform. He wore a black suit that had tail coats and he wore a proper black bow tie. He motioned her to follow him and he led her through Takarada office. Kyoko looked around and noticed that the president remodeled his office again. It felt like she jumped into a time machine to Victorian era England. It almost made Kyoko shake with excitement but she quickly put control over her imagination. She looked at the president in awe who was dressed as a prince. He wore a crown and his suit had medals. He even sat in a throne like chair. The president pointed to the large leather chair across from him that had beautifully designed apple wood legs and arms.

"Hello President." Kyoko said bowing then sitting in the chair.

"Mogami-san! it is so pleasant to see you. You look well. How have you been?" Takarada said cheerfully as he beheld the 22 year old. She had medium length hair and had a small smile on her face. She looked different from her 16 year old self that was filled with angst. She now had a sense of elegance and maturity about her. She became a wonderful woman.

"Thank you, I am doing well. I am busier than ever but I love it." She smiled putting her hands in her lap. She was working a lot, she wondered how she survives at times. There was a point where she wouldn't have fathomed this amount of success. She thought because of the accident she wouldn't have been able to act again. The accident and amnesia made it astoundingly difficult for her. Thankfully, she was able to effectively relearn many things. It took time and some physical therapy but she was able to do it. In the end, the accident was a blessing; it gave her enough publicity which shot her into true stardom. After the accident, she was asked to do even more interviews and received more work. She was even able to break out of her villain roles and become Japan's golden eyed sweetheart. She looked at Lory's face coming back from her thoughts.

"That's always great to hear, I'm so pleased to hear you're doing so well. Let's get down to business. You are here because there is a role I want to offer you. This role is probably going to be one of the most important roles of your career. I can't go into details because the project is currently a secret. I can tell you this though, the project is a movie and it is going to be directed by Takumi Miyamoto. He is a famous director who has won countless international awards for his work. He has specifically asked for you to play one of the leads in his new movie."

Kyoko felt thrilled, she had been waiting for something this professional for the past two years. She had been craving something harder and more challenging. Working with a renowned director was just what she needed in her career.

"I- I am honored by this." Kyoko humbly bowed

"Yes it is quiet the honor. The movie will be a romantic melodrama, so it will be out of your comfort zone. That is all I can tell you about film, Director Miyamoto instructed me to only say that much. You will receive more information and the script, later, if you choose to accept. So what will it be?" Kyoko knew she wasn't the best at romantic roles. She had played them before but nothing of this caliber. She knew it was time to learn how to act this depth of emotion and do it well. She felt a little anxious because she had never experienced love. She sighed. She did at times feel she had experienced love but it felt like a distant dream. It felt like a memory that had been erased and there were some unrecognizable remnants. She had often wondered if anyone left out any important information from her past. _Someday I'll figure it out. Maybe this role might help me uncover some memories._ Kyoko looked at her hands then back to Lory Takarada.

"I accept wholeheartedly. Thank you, president. I don't know if I am qualified for this but I will do my best." Kyoko stated firmly.

"This is great! There are a few things you should know that come along with accepting this role. There is going to be someone in the cast who you need to know about. His name is Tsuruga Ren. You have probably heard of him?"

"Wait the Tsuruga Ren who mysteriously disappeared and started a career in Hollywood?" Kyoko looked at the president in astonishment. _How did they get him to come back to Japan?_ She pondered.

"Yes, the one. We are trying to keep his presence here in Japan a secret. I am giving you a special task. Can you befriend Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san?" Kyoko looked at him strangely. Why would he even ask that? Lory continued "He is typically a gentleman and respects those who work hard. So I don't think you'll have too much of a problem. He may seem cold but I want to you to tear down his walls. Do you think you could do that for me? "Lory looked at Kyoko expectantly. Kyoko looked at him confused.

"I'm not sure why you're asking, I will act kind and professional with him. I do that with all my-"

" No that isn't exactly what I mean. Of course I want you to be professional and friendly but there is a difference between being friendly and being a friend. I want you to be the later. It might take some effort but I know you can do. You are one of the kinder souls I know." The president seemed to have high hope for Kyoko. It made her a little uncomfortable but it wouldn't hurt to become friends with a seasoned actor. She could maybe learn a thing or two from him.

"I think I can do it for you, even though I'm not sure exactly how I'll do that..." Kyoko said reluctantly

"Well my dear I have unshakeable faith in you. What if I told you that- Well speak of the devil! "Lory's eyes shifted to the oak doors. A tall man the age of 26 stood frozen in front at the door. Yashiro sheepishly stood behind him. Lory looked at Kyoko

"Mogami-san please greet, Tsuruga Ren, your co-star." Kyoko stood up and turned around. She looked with bewilderment at the man called Tsuruga Ren. For some reason she felt a little uneasy.

"Hello nice to meet you my name is Mogami Kyoko. It is an honor to meet you." Kyoko quickly bowed hoping to make a good impression. There was an awkward silence but it was soon broken.

"Lory , what the hell is this!" Kyoko froze and looked up. She looked at the man's face, he seemed exhausted and livid. He stared at Lory intensely and then looked at Kyoko. She almost felt scared but at the same time felt irritated by his behavior towards the president. She had to work with this man and become his friend? Kyoko felt a fire light within her. _Bring it on. Bring. it. on._

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading this chapter! I am very excited for this story and where it can go. If you have any suggestions of the plot or any random ideas please let me know in a review! I'm going to try to update by next week. I won't make a promise though.* insert a nervous laugh* Till next time my readers.**


End file.
